Pulang
by Lady Marmalaide
Summary: Oh, Charles... Cuma itu yg bisa kukatakan. Reviewnya ditunggu yaaa? :D:D:D


**PULANG**

Meskipun mereka telah menikah selama dua tahun dan bersama selama lima tahun, Charles masih merasa perlu meminta maaf karena telah membuka surat-surat Erik.

"Maafkan aku," kata pemuda berambut cokelat dengan air mata bergulir di pipinya, "Aku melihat alamat pengirim. Aku hanya..."

Hanya sejauh itu yang dia dapat ucapkan sebelum isakan merenggut jalan melalui tubuhnya. Charles menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam secarik kertas yang sekarang gemetar.

Erik menatap suami malang—yang saat ini duduk dikursi meja dapur mereka, wajah terkubur dan menangis terisak—ketika perasaan tertekan yang sama mulai mengisi relung hatinya.

Dia sudah tahu.

Dia bahkan tidak perlu membaca surat itu untuk mengetahui apa isinya.

Kapten Erik Lehnsherr telah dipanggil untuk melayani negaranya.

...

"Kau akan kembali untukku, Erik Lehnsherr," Charles berbisik dimulut kekasihnya, menatapnya begitu dalam seperti tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. "Kau akan pulang kepadaku, kau dengar aku?" ia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada baju Erik, keputusasaan berat terpancar didalam sepasang mata birunya yang jernih.

Erik menarik Charles jauh ke dalam dekapan hangatnya sebagai jawaban, kedua tangannya membungkus tubuh mungil pemuda pucat itu seluruhnya. Erik sangat mengerti betapa sulit ketika telah tiba waktunya untuk berpisah, ketika derita tumbuh tak terkendali disetiap menit yang berlalu. Setiap helaan napas.

"Selalu,"kata Erik dengan suaranya yang dalam dan lembut. "Aku akan selalu kembali kepada dirimu." ia menempelkan bibirnya ke Charles, mencium pria yang layak menerima segalanya didunia ini, untuk segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan dan berikan kepadanya.

Dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Tidak. _Dia tidak akan membiarkan pikiran semacam itu menyesatkannya. Dia _akan_ mencium Charles lagi. _Tidak_ mencium Charles lagi bukanlah pilihan.

Itu tidak pernah menjadi pilihan.

"Aku mencintaimu,"kata Erik kepada pria yang memiliki hati, tubuh dan jiwanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Charles Xavier Lehnsherr, dan aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu, tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku pergi, tidak ada samudera yang bisa membuat aku menjauh darimu, bahkan jika mereka mencoba…" ia akan berenang, jika ia harus, hanya untuk kembali ke Charles. Erik selalu diberitahu dia sangat hiu—seperti kualitas didirinya.

Sebuah isakan kecil pecah dari mulut Charles ketika dia menekan tubuhnya lebih erat dengan suaminya, memegang sumpahnya. Kedua pria hanya saling merangkul satu sama lain sampai penerbangan Erik disebutkan. Itu masih merasa seperti mimpi, sesuatu yang tidak nyata, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi. Charles selalu tahu ini adalah kemungkinan, tahu bahwa Erik harus pergi suatu hari nanti—seseorang memberitahunya diawal hubungan mereka—tapi Charles masih tidak bisa percaya ini adalah nyata.

Dia tidak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpi lebih dari saat ini seumur hidupnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi. Erik benar-benar berdiri di sana dalam seragam tentaranya, tas ransel didekat kakinya dan tiket pesawat yang ia akan gunakan; memeluk Charles seperti itu menjadi yang terakhir.

Charles tidak bisa membantu, tetapi menjadi egois kali ini ia berpikir: _Aku berharap dia tidak harus pergi._ _Aku berharap hal ini tidak terjadi._

Ini akan menjadi dua tahun terpanjang kehidupan mereka.

...

Charles berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia menangis malam itu, memegang bantal Erik, mengenakan kemeja Erik yang tentu saja terlalu besar untuk ukurannya—satu yang ia minta kekasihnya untuk tidak dicuci, jadi dia memiliki sesuatu yang berbau seperti dia, berapapun lama aroma akan berlangsung. Tentu saja tidak dua tahun, bau pasti memudar saat itu—dan bertanya-tanya apakah Erik disuatu tempat melakukan hal yang sama.

Tentu saja tidak. Erik yang selalu jauh lebih kuat dari Charles, cenderung untuk tidak membiarkan emosinya menunjukkan terlalu banyak. Pria itu tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya. Charles tahu Erik juga dapat merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi Erik memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Cara-cara yang sama sekali tidak melibatkan air mata.

Meskipun demikian, itu sama sekali tidak jadi soal. Charles tidak menyalahkannya. Ia tahu Erik tidak menangis dengan mudah. Charles juga tidak merasa kurang sebagai seorang pria untuk menangis sendiri karena kehilangan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis sekarang dan kemudian.

Dan malam itu, hanya itulah yang Charles lakukan untuk mengobati luka dihatinya.

Tuhan, ia merindukan Erik begitu banyak.

...

Hal ini menjadi lebih mudah setelah berbulan-bulan lewat. Dia masih merindukan Erik dengan setiap serat ditubuhnya, tapi waktu yang berlalu artinya lebih bisa ditoleransi, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia semakin dekat untuk melihat suaminya lagi. Mereka berkorespondensi, sesering yang mereka bisa dan itu membuat Charles waras untuk sebagian besar, tapi ia masih merasa kehilangan seolah separuh bagian dari jiwanya ikut hilang.

Separuh jiwanya, Erik _adalah_ separuh jiwanya. Ia tahu itu hingga ke inti sumsum tulangnya. Jika ia kehilangan pria itu, itu benar-benar akan menjadi seperti kehilangan jiwanya, ditakdirkan untuk berjalan di bumi ini sendirian selamanya.

Kehilangan Erik bukanlah pilihan, itu tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan.

...

Setahun telah berlalu dan Charles masih merasa sulit untuk menerima. (Pernahkah ia benar-benar menerima?) Kehidupan berjalan seperti dan selalu biasa, hanya Charles merasa bahwa bagian dari dirinya hilang. Erik hilang. Dia merindukan bangun di samping pria itu. Merindukan nuansa tubuh mereka terbelit bersama-sama didalam selimut. Merindukan cara Erik akan menyikat ciuman lembut ke dahi Charles sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Merindukan cara Erik tersenyum padanya sebelum berangkat kerja, selalu menjanjikan untuk segera pulang. Merindukan cara Erik mendekapnya di tempat tidur setelah putaran kuat seks. Merindukan cara Erik berbau, bahkan setelah jangka panjang. Dia bahkan kehilangan cara dia dan Erik bertengkar, dimana Erik yang selalu lebih dulu menemuinya dan meminta maaf, bahkan jika Charles yang salah. Erik hanya tidak tahan melihat pria yang dicintainya sedih gara-gara dirinya.

Tidak ada niat lain meliputinya, ia hanya polos merindukan Erik, tidak ada analogi yang dibutuhkan.

Charles mengajar disekolah, seperti yang ia lakukan hampir setiap hari—berusaha untuk menjaga pikirannya dari satu hal yang ia tidak bisa—ia berpaling dari menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, setengah bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia berhasil melewati kelasnya ketika semua hal yang ia bisa pikirkan tampaknya hanya Erik, dan mendesah.

Erik, yang merupakan pusat alam semesta dan banyak lagi. Erik, seseorang yang telah begitu lama ia nantikan sepanjang hidupnya dan bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sampai hari mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain ketika keduanya berlari untuk taksi yang sama. Erik, yang tersenyum begitu cerah (dan banyak) yang hampir menghilangkan kendali diri Charles. Erik, yang secara harfiah adalah kutub berlawanan Charles (Raven pernah bergurau bahwa Erik adalah selatan karena itulah arah ia menuju ketika ia meninggal), tapi entah bagaimana itu malah membuat hubungan mereka semakin kuat. Erik, satu-satunya orang dengan siapa Charles ingin bangun disamping setiap hari selama sisa hidupnya. Erik, yang _mengguncang_ dunia Charles begitu hebat ketika ia melamarnya didepan semua rekan-rekannya satu hari dibulan September, menyebabkan Charles menangis air mata bahagia. Erik, yang berdiri dibelakang kelas Charles, bertingkah seperti normal untuk mengenakan seragam tentara dan—

Tunggu.

Penghapus papan tulis kaku ditangan Charles jatuh menghantam lantai bersama nafas terengah mengoyak tubuhnya.

"Erik?"

Charles menarik napas, atau berpikir dia menarik napas. Ia tidak yakin, sulit baginya untuk berbuat apa-apa kecuali menatap. Dan sekarang bahkan menjadi lebih sulit karena air mata mengaburkan visinya.

Mungkinkah? Apakah ini nyata?

Dengan kaki gemetar, Charles menemukan dirinya membuat jalan lebih dekat ke satu-satunya orang yang memiliki seluruh bagian dirinya—satu-satunyanya pria yang ia _izinkan_ untuk memiliki dirinya—saat isakan terlepas bebas dari tubuhnya. Persetan, dia tidak peduli bahwa dia sedang menangis di depan semua muridnya. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Senyum Erik melebar ketika Charles membuat jalan lebih dekat. Murid-muridnya kini juga tersenyum menyaksikan reuni (sekarang mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi) dan beberapa bahkan meneteskan air mata. Tapi Charles hanya bisa melihat Erik, ia hanya bisa melihat pria yang tak terpikirkan olehnya ia akan bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun.

"Erik," Charles terisak sambil melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan pria yang dicintainya begitu mahal. Dan Erik ada di sana untuk menangkapnya—dia selalu ada untuk menangkapnya—saat ia melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Charles dan memeluk pria itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih erat dari hari Charles mengatakan "ya" untuk lamaran pernikahannya. Erik masih merasa bodoh karena telah bertingkah didepan semua rekan Charles seperti itu, pada situasi itu. Tapi Raven telah memastikan bahwa itulah yang selalu diimpikan Charles.

"Charles," Erik bernapas, merasakan apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya hanya ia tetap mampu mengendalikan diri—suaranya yang berat masih terdengar tenang—sambil menahan kekasihnya dalam pelukannya. Charles membenamkan wajahnya ke leher suaminya dan bernapas, menghirup aroma yang begitu ia rindukan. Tentu rumah mereka memiliki aroma Erik dibeberapa tempat, namun itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kenyataan. Tidak bisa disamakan dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

Dengan napas gemetar, Charles menarik diri dari suaminya—ia masih di tengah-tengah mengajar (tapi ia cukup yakin para siswa akan memberikan satu kebijaksanaan waktu)—tangan masih mengepal pada seragam Erik dan mata biru terpaku pada pria lebih tinggi.

"Kau pulang,"desahnya, air mata masih tumpah dari matanya.

"Ya," kata Erik lembut, sorot mata tegas terkunci pada kekasihnya itu, kemudian menyikat lembut kecupan mesra didahinya. "Dan aku di sini untuk tinggal."

**THE END **


End file.
